So What's It Like In Avatar Land?
by darkember14
Summary: My best friend and I get sucked into the world of Avatar! Now am I going to willingly find a way out of Limbo Land, or do I like Jet too much? Or is it Sokka? HELP ME! Not really a romance, just sorta. I don't do the sappy stuff. COMPLETE!
1. Never Touch a Glowing TV!

"You're weak, Darrin. So weak," I lamented to my best friend as we played checkers by the television. We were waiting for Avatar: The Last Airbender to come on, and I'd already beaten him 3 times.

Oh, by the way, my name's Syd. Or Sydney Cosburn. Or Sydney Joselle Cosburn, whichever you like. Anyhoo, Darrin and I have been friends for years, and we live in New York.Darrin's a skinny fourteen-year-old with shaggy brown hair that falls into hisface (he refuses to cut it) and blue eyes that are always full of fun. Me, I'm an Austrailian redhead, also 14.FLAMING redhead. I used all this hair stuff on it so it wouldn't look so flamey, and now it's a pretty auburnish-blackish mix.

Getting to the point, Darrin and I were playing checkers at his house, waiting for Avatar to come on, when the television started glowing. "What's that?" Darrin poked at the remote. "It isn't the remote," I said, leaning over for a better look. "Well, it's 8:00. Avatar's supposed to be on now," he replied.

"The theme story is supposed to come on."

"Maybe they changed it."

That's when Darrin made the fatal mistake. He jumped off the couch, crawled over to the TV, and touched the screen.

"ACK! What happened to my _finger_?"

Yes, that's right, his finger disappeared! I ran up and seized his other arm, yanking hard. "OWWW! Careful!" Darrin could be so weird. But all my pulling efforts were in vain, because by then half Darrin's arm had disappeared. "The TV's pulling me in!" he screamed.

Obviously.

I was tearing at the sleeve of his shirt, but the tv was being so evil! Suddenly Darrin lost his balance and pitched headfirst into the screen, taking me with him!

**Ah, yes, a cliffie in the first chapter. Nice, hunh?**


	2. Oh, Crikey!

**All righty, I've tried to be nice, but if you people don't review, I'LL GET YOU, and your little dogs, too! SO REVIEW, OR ELSE! I mean it. grrr**

_Thump._

Darrin and I landed hard on rough, dry ground. "Oh, crikey," I murmured, sitting up. We were surrounded by trees...and grass...and bushes...and...all that good stuff. "What happened?" Darrin shook his head. "This must be a dream." I raised an eyebrow. "It couldn't be, I feel everything around..." I stopped talking, suddenly realizing something. "Darrin...when you touched the TV, what was about to come on?"

"Avatar, why?"

"Because I think...I _know_ we're in Avatar Land!"

Maybe I shouldn't have said that, because Darrin freaked. "Whatarewegonnadoarewestuckhereforeverit'sallmyfault-"

I clapped a hand over his mouth. "Darrin, chill." He sighed. "Sorry, but how do we get back?" "I don't know," I replied honestly.

"_Eeer._"

"What was that?" Darrin stood up and looked around. "Sydney, stay behind me."

"_Eeeeerr._"

"It's probably just a chipmunk, Dar," I mumbled. But Darrin edged toward a bush where the sound was coming from. Five, four, three, two, one-

"_AHHHHHHH!"_ Darrin flew backward like he'd been hit in the stomach with a cannon. But instead of a cannon, a white monkey-like creature with big green eyes was sitting on his chest. "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF! Oh..." Darrin finally got some sense to OPEN his eyes and see the cute little flying lemur there.

"Darrin, don't move, it's Momo!" "Momo? Aang's pet--oh my gosh..." Darrin might have looked funny when he was screaming and all, but now he looked about 80. Momo jumped off of him and sprinted to me, climbing all over my shoulders. "Easy there, little bloke," I laughed, petting him.

"Hi there!"

I jumped a bit at the new voice. And you will never guess who it was. A kid with an arrow on his head. "I'm Aang, and that's Momo." "Uh...yeah...we know."

"How?"

"Long story."

"I've got time." Aang grinned and sat on the ground. "Ok, well, we watch your show on TV." He looked confused. "What's a TV?"

"It's a...box. A big box that costs a lot and shows pictures. Help me out here, Dar...Darrin?"

He had fainted dead away.

"What's wrong with him?" Aang asked, crawling over to see. "He's okay, but do you know where we can find...shelter?" Aang nodded. "Not exactly shelter, but my friends are back there. Want to come with us?"

As if we had a choice. "Sure, lead the way," I said, hoisting Darrin over my shoulder. "OY! Man, you're going on a diet when we get out of here," I muttered as I followed Aang. "Oh, by the way, I'm Syd...Sydney. This is Darrin. We're from the future."


	3. Thanks?

**I am SORRY I insulted anyone by using 'crikey'. My family uses it a lot, so sue me! **

**Oh, and Merry Christmas!**

**Besides that, this Jet story's gonna be my way. NO OTHER. I hate Jet, so all you Jet haters better get ready. Oh, and there's also going to be many, many cliffies. Enjoy.**

**Darrin's POV**

I woke up to find myself dumped over somebody's shoulder - that somebody being Syd. "Syd, what are you doing?" She looked back at me. "Oh, good, you're awake. There's some people I want you to meet!" I hadn't noticed the three figures walking ahead of us. "This is Katara, Aang, and Sokka," Syd whispered. "You may know them from -" "_AVATAR!_" I almost fainted again. "Don't tell me we're still in Avatar Land!"

"Fine, I won't tell you."

"Oh, man..."

"Stop whining, they're letting us travel with them until we find a way to get home."

"I am_ not_whining. And put me down. I look like you hunted me."

Syd stifled a giggle. "Anytime." Katara turned back to us. "Are you okay?" "Yes, we're fine...he's just a little frightened about being in-"

"FRIGHTENED! Try _mortified!_"

"Yeah, sure...uh-oh." I frowned. "Uh-oh? That dosen't sound good." "It's not, idiot," Syd replied.

We'd walked right into a Fire Nation camp. They all stared at us for a few seconds, then a full-out war blossomed before my eyes. "Syd! Where are you?" "What the heck does it look like I'm doing!" she yelled. "I would fight, but seeing as I have no weapons, and these guys have swords and katanas, the only thing to do is RUN!" She was tearing all over the place, maybe punching a few people here and there. Suddenly, there was some sort of noise, like a bird, and these kids (well, they looked like kids) came flying down out of the sky and pretty much fought the battle for us. I did catch Sokka's angry "Maaan!" when they got someone he'd had his eye on to kill. It didn't take long before there were no firebenders left. All that was there besides us were two older boys, a kid, and a big fat guy. We were all just standing there, agape, when their leader spoke.

"Hey."

**Well, well, well, what's Jet up to in my version of this eppy? Oh, yeah, he's not going to destroy any villiages - not while Syd's around!**


	4. Darrin the Earthbender?

**Thanxz for all your reviews! Oh, and my apologies to NikkiJ; I did not know you were Aussie. It's just how I talk... cos so am I. BWAHHH! On with the show!**

**Sydney's POV**

The new guy was irresitibly CUTE! I silently chided myself for having such thoughts, but you have to admit, he wasn't that bad-looking. Katara skipped over to him after the battle. "Thank you for saving us, Jet." So that was his name? I hadn't noticed him say anything. But his explaination for saving us was 'We were waiting for the right distraction.' "We were relying on instinct," Katara said, looking over at Sokka, who was off sulking behind her. "You'll get yourself killed doing that," Jet replied. "We have a treehouse, if you want to see it-" "Yes, we want to see it!" Katara looked rather goofy when she said that. Jet just smiled.

As we walked, Darrin pulled me aside. "There's something I don't like about that guy," he whispered. "I know you and Katara probably think he's cute, but-"

"I do not!"

"Just don't spend too muchtime with him until we know everything." Apparently Sokka felt the same way. Before I could ask him what 'everything' meant, we stopped at the base of some trees. "Hold this, Sokka," Jet said, handing him a piece of rope. "Why, what does this DO!" Sokka rocketed up the tree before you could say 'Wow.' "I have my own way of getting up," Aang said, smiling. "Want to come, Darrin?" "Sure!" Darrin grabbed Aang's hand and airbended up the tree with him. I suddenly felt like that time at school when I was the only one that wore ponytails that day. The outcast. Figures. Suddenly, I had an idea. I'd seen the Jet episode once before, and I was NOT getting up _Katara's _way...I mightstartgoing all soppy over Jet like she did."I can get up my way, too," I said confidently. I took my pocket knife out of the pocket of my down vest and used it to climb the tree.

Climbing was exhausting, but when I got to the top, I saw little huts, kids, bridges, a beautiful civilazation in a grove of trees. "Nice place you got here!" yelled Aang, flying by on a thin, skyride-like cord. I then spotted Darrin and Sokka observing the place nearby. "What are you doing?" I called out, swinging off the tree onto the bridge. Darrin frowned when he saw me. "You climbed up?"

"Duh. I like Jet, but haven't we seen this eppy before?"

"Oh, yeah..."

Sokka came over, looking a bit harried. "We can't stay for long." "Well, it's going to be hard getting Aang and Katara out of here," I said. Those two were all over Jet like kids on Christmas morning. "I know." Darrin boredly leaned against the tree. "Just think, all this from touching the-ACK!" "What's wrong?" Sokka and I spoke at the same time. "My fingers. They're...pulsing...and when I put my hand on the tree, look what happened."

The tree had grown and extra branch.

"Oh, Dar, you're an earthbender," I said, my voice barely a whisper.

"A WHAT?"


	5. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

"You guys aren't even from here!" Sokka looked distressed. "I know, it's weird!" I stared at Darrin as he happily tested his new ability. Soon the tree had about 23 extra limbs. "Okay, Dar, you can stop now," I said impaitiently. "Let's go find Aang and Katara."

"Sure."

A little later, Darrin and I found ourselves in some sort of feast/party/victory combination. Jet made his little speech, and from what he said, I could tell he really hated the fire nation. But Sokka didn't seem fazed.

"C'mon, Katara, we're leaving." He should have known it wasn't going to be that easy. "Aww, Sokka, you're kidding. I needed you on an important mission." Jet had that sophisticated look in his eye as he spoke. Sokka turned halfway. "What mission?" _This should be interesting,_ I thought, deciding to secretly follow them.

Being at the top of my gym class, I was able to jump from branch to branch like the boys did. When I was close enough to watch them without getting caught, I balanced on a wide branch and waited. After about 5 minutes, an old man hobbled down the path, oblivious to the danger in the trees. Like monkeys, Jet, his friends, and Sokka jumped down in front of him. "What are you doing here, you leech?" Jet snarled. Shocked by his tone, I wondered what Katara would do had she seen this. "Please, sir, I'm just a traveler." The largest of Jet's party pushed him down. I felt a rush of anger go up my neck. _I kinda _wish _Katara was here. _

"Syd! Over here." I whirled around to find Darrin standing behind me. "Dar, did you see that?" I exclaimed, almost forgetting to whisper. "Yeah, I did," Dar replied, "and I was right. Jet isn't what he seems to be."

"Sokka does not trust him."

"That makes two of us."

"Then let's get down there and stop him!" I moved to climb down the tree. "No, wait!" Darrin grabbed my arm. "They might do the same to you for following them." I nodded. "All right, let's just wait and see what happens. Maybe he'll do something in front of Katara."

"Hopefully."

We found Katara and Aang on one of the weird-shaped platforms...and Katara was holding something that looked like an oversized water hyacinth. "What _is _that?" I asked. "It's a hat for Jet," she said, holding it up. "Do you like it?"

If she said it was a hat, fine.

"Yeah, it's...lovely."

**Darrin's POV**

I waited by my 34-limb tree that night for Sydney. Apparently, Sokka had tried to stop Jet from hurting the old man, and Syd had gone with them to see why he'd done it. Well, she did find out. I could tell things had not gone as...swimmingly as expected when she stomped toward me looking like a stormcloud. "So what happened?" I asked. She gave me a look. "What _happened_ was that the old man had some kind of poison in his dagger and was sent to kill Jet! Sokka wouldn't believe it, but Katara did! Aang too! I don't know what to believe! Seems to me that since we're already in Limbo Land we might as well go Nacy Drew on this whole thing!" When her tirade ended, I decided it was okay to get a word in edgewise. "We don't have to figure it all out tonight. Wait till morning, and then ask Sokka what he thinks. Maybe we'll dig up something." She sighed, but it was so long and drawn out you'd think she was a balloon or something. "Dar, I'm going to bed somewhere..."

"Get some rest, okay?"

"Gladly."


	6. Believe It!

"Sydney! Syd! Wake up!" Darrin was shaking me violently. "Dar, what are you trying to do, make me have convulsions?" I grumbled, sitting up. Darrin shook his head."I followed Sokka when he went to spy on Jet. Jet found him out and had two of his friends take him somewhere!" I leaped to my feet. "Which two?"

"The big fat dude and a little shrimpy kid."

"Uh-oh...I just remembered." Darrin frowned. "What?" "Well, Jet hates firebenders, right? So in this episode, he is going to flood the villiage down there to get rid of the fire nation camp close by!" I gasped. "And we have to find Katara and Aang!" "_Why?_ They think Jet's a god or something, why would they listen to us?" Leave it to Darrin not to make anything easy. "Because we're making them listen," I replied. "Now are you with me or not?" Darrin sighed. "I'm with you," he said, sounding about as convinced as asnake using a pogo stick.

We found Katara and Aang with Jet near some vents by the river. "See, Jet's going to trick them into helping him," I told Darrin. "Then get down there and stop them," he answered. "I'll find Sokka." I raised my fist and touched Dar's fist. "Okay, let's do this." For lack of better hiding places, I jumped into a small, itchy bush close to where Katara stood. When Jet left, I gave her skirt a tug. "Katara, down here." She knelt down, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Katara, Jet's going to blow the dam and flood the villiage by the river."

"No, he's going to wipe out the firebenders."

"He's a bad apple, Katara. Stop steaming the vents. He's just trying to keep you out of the way."

"That's not true!"

"Who are you going to believe, a guy you met a day ago or a girl from the future who has actually seen what's going to happen 5 times?"

I supposed this was a difficult descision for Katara. Poor thing, I hated breaking her heart like that, but it had to be done. But all of a sudden I found myself hanging from _something _by my left arm, and I twisted around to look.

"Oh, snap."

It wasn't a _thing _that had my arm, it was Jet! "PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled, kicking out behind me. "I guess you've told them about my plan, hunh?" he said as I struggled and bit. "Leave her alone!" Aang was by my side in an instant. "This is wrong, Jet!" (No kidding.) "I want you to understand me Katara; I thought your brother would understand." Katara was angry now. "Where's Sokka?"

**Ah...my favorite part. I love the cliffies. Don't worry, Darrin's POV will come soon. But will Syd get away from Jet? Hmmm?**


	7. Am I Guilty or What?

**Yaaay! I knew you would love the cliffies!**

**Darrin's POV**

I was more than a little worried about Syd, but I was also wondering about Sokka. Yes, I'd seen the episode, but things change _drastically _in this place! As I walked around the woods, thinking I was going in circles, I heard a shout and the sound of feet running. I leapt behind a tree. The feet were coming my way, and I prayed Jet wouldn't catch me. Guess who peeked around the tree.

"AAHH!"

"_AHHHH!_"

"_What are you doing here!_" Sokka and I yelled at the same time. "What do you mean, what am I doing here? I was looking for you!" "Me?" Sokka grinned. "I just escaped from Pipsqueak and the Duke."

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to get Appa and warn the villiage, and you're coming with me."

"Syd's with Aang and Katara! What if Jet found her?" I saw Sokka's face go pale - I stopped talking. "Yeah...what if he did?" He stared into space. By now I had been thinking he _liked_ Syd. And I was probably right.

**Syd's POV**

After a few minutes of struggling, I decided to show some real force. I swung one leg up and kicked Jet right in the face, sending him reeling backward. "Take that, Jungle Boy!" I snarled, getting to my feet. But Jet wasn't paying attention to me - his eye was on Aang. With the speed of Superman, he had snatched Aang's glider and hopped into the trees with it like Curious George. "I don't want to fight you!" Aang called out.

"You're going to have to if you want your glider back!" Jet yelled back. Aang followed him into the trees, and they were gone. "Katara, are you ok?" I went over to her, noticing that she had been crying. "I _trusted _him!" she sobbed. "And look what he's doing!" I nodded solemnly. "Aang's gonna take care of him."

"I hope so."

Watching her cry like that irked me evem more. I couldn't believe what Jet had done to her. With my anger near the boiling point, I shimmied up the nearest tree to go look for them, planning to get back at Jet.

When I finally caught up to them, all I saw were jumping bodies. All the while I was cooking up a plan to take Jet by surprise. I was a little startled when he got backed up against the part of tree I was behind, but I quickly pulled myself together and aimed my fist at his head.

_Clhlong..._

He fell from the tree, half unconscious. Aang landed beside me. Apparently, he'd gotten his glider back. "Nice jumping, Syd!" "Thanks," I replied. "I wonder what Katara's going to do to Jet?"

Aand glided both of us back down on Earth - and what a sight we saw! Katara had pinned Jet to a tree with her ice breath! It was SO funny to see it up close, and I almost died laughing. Then, a big, fluffy ball rose up a few yards away. And on its back were two boys - Sokka and Darrin. "Dar!" I was so happy I almost cried. "Sydney! Are you okay?" Dar and Sokka spoke at the same time.

"Uh, yeah, fine."

"You sure?" Darrin climbed down. Katara was hugging her brother. "Come on, we can all ride on Appa!" Aang climbed on first, and helped the rest of us on at the back of Appa's tail. Katara left Jet without a backward glance, but I turned to see his reaction. And froze.

He wasn't looking at Katara. He was staring fixedly at me.


	8. There's No Place Like Home

I started to climb onto Appa, but I looked back at Jet. I probably shouldn't have. "Guys, we can't just leave him here," I said. "Oh, yes we can!" Sokka didn't even look behind him. "All right...I guess." I jumped onto Appa - and had to grab my wrist to keep from slapping myself. Was I _willing _to help the guy who just tried to kill off an entire villiage! We needed to get homepronto, before I had anymore heinous notions. "Darrin, I'm starting to fall for Jet." He looked at me as if I'd suggested he jump into a cloud with an anvil on his back. "Well, you can forget _that_. He likes Katara." "Can we just not_ analyze _this?" I was starting to feel jumpy again.

"I'm not analyzing, that's the truth!"

"The truth stinks!"

"Then I guess you like him then."

"I DO NOT!"

"What are you two fighting about?" Katara swung around to stare at us. "Uh, nothing. Nothing at all." Darrin acted like the whole thing never happened. "Well, take a look down there." Katara pointed below Appa. I could see a faint silver light spiraling in on itself. "Aang, Dar and I need to go there," I said. I had a feeling that the light was our way home. And I was right! We landed a few feet from the shimmering portal. "This is it. We have to get back home now." I looked back at Aang, Katara, and Sokka. "Will you come back?" Aang looked sad, his face in a little pout. "We might! Don't worry; you'll see us again." Darrin smiled and hugged Aang. "Bye Katara and Sokka." I waved to them. "Take care!" Katara waved back. We started to hop into the portal when Katara spoke up.

"Syd?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

I smiled warmly. "Anytime." And Darrin and I jumped in the portal.

_Blinding light!  
SEARING HEAT!_

_Bump._

We found ourselves on the floor in front of the very television we'd been sucked into. "That was INTENSE!" Darrin stood and gave me a high-five. "It feels so good to be home!" I added. Then we looked at each other and grinned.

"There's no place like home..."

"There's no place like home..."

About three or four monthslater, Jon and Andy, our other two friends, came with us to Darrin's house to watch the Avatar Season Finale. But there was a special report about the show first. The announcer seemed shaken as she spoke:

**"Avatar: The Last Airbender is a popular show for kids of all ages. However, one of the episodes changed completely and strangely, adding two teens, Sydney and Darrin,in the midst of the episode, "Jet."**

And then there were several screenshots ofthat episode, andyou will never guess who was in it!

"Oh, my gosh, that's US!" Darrin whooped. I stood up and whooped, too. "Why are you whooping?"asked Jon. "Those kids don't look like you!" And Darrin and I just smiled at each other, because we knew what had _really _happened.

**_THE END_**

**Well didja like it? Huh? Tell me by pressing that cute little review button below. Thanxz!**


End file.
